


Una última noche

by comealongprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), es para que quede archivado nomás, shit i wrote when i was 19
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealongprongs/pseuds/comealongprongs
Summary: Era una tradición para los alumnos de séptimo y era la única noche que, simultáneamente, todos salían de sus habitaciones a hurtadillas. Era un momento profundamente personal: era la última despedida que le hacían a su castillo, antes de que el tren los regrese a casa para siempre. Merodeadores. One-Shot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 2





	Una última noche

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfiction, escrito en 2013 y publicado en FF.net ese mismo año, aparece publicado aquí pura y exclusivamente porque este es el único fic que sobrevivió de aquella época. Por lo tanto, no tiene revisiones ni correcciones. Si lo estás leyendo en 2021, perdón y gracias.

_"And tonight we can truly say: 'Together we're invincible'"_  
_Muse, Invincible._

* * *

Era una tradición para los alumnos de séptimo y era la única noche que, simultáneamente, todos salían de sus habitaciones a hurtadillas: Gryffindors y Ravenclaws bajaban desde sus torres, Slytherins subían desde las mazmorras, y Huffepuffs se deslizaban discretamente para no alertar a los elfos domésticos de la cocina.

Era un momento extremadamente personal y, ante todo, secreto; porque lo que ocurría en aquellos pasillos jamás se repetiría a otra alma. Algunos confesarían amores que no habían podido ser; otros, amistades que deseaban haber tenido; muchos pedían disculpas; muchos se entendían silenciosamente con una simple mirada.

Todos los alumnos de sexto lo sabían, todos los profesores lo sabía, pero ninguno hacía algo para evitarlo; porque, a pesar de que aquello iba contra el toque de queda y contra todo lo que Filch pudiera argumentar, a los profesores les deleitaba recorrer los pasillos, también a hurtadillas, y despedirse, silenciosamente, de aquellos alumnos que se habían sabido ganar su corazón. Era sabido que Minerva McGonagall siempre lloraba esa noche, al igual que Pomona Sprout, porque recordaba su propia noche y porque amaba a sus estudiantes con todo el corazón que una noble educadora puede ofrecer. Ese amor que, para quienes no lo saben, es inmenso porque son ellos quienes están dejando dentro de cada uno de sus estudiantes un pequeño trozo de su alma: los han visto llegar como niños de ojos inmensos y soñadores, y ahora los despiden como adultos. Aquella noche se dejaba de lado la rebeldía y los castigos, y se priorizaban las risas y las complicidades que sólo puede entender quien preside una clase. Esa noche, muchos alumnos hacían promesas de regresar para continuar el legado de sus educadores.

Remus Lupin hubiera dado todo aquello que poseía por quedarse en aquel castillo, por sentir todos los días la seguridad que ofrecían sus paredes de piedra, por respirar todas las mañanas el hermoso aire escocés. Hogwarts era para él un refugio, era su mejor recuerdo, aquello que era más real, la luz al final de un gran túnel. Estaba agradecido con su colegio, con sus profesores y con sus amigos, porque le abrieron las puertas y lo aceptaron tal cual era. Sin embargo, mientras recorría silenciosamente los pasillos y observaba la noche sin luna por los enormes ventanales, lo sobrecogió el terror de aquello que esperaba detrás de las puertas del castillo. El rechazo, la incertidumbre, el miedo, la soledad. Pero no estaba solo, pensó al cruzar por la puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia. Al ingresar, hubiera jurado que podía verlos allí parados: James y Sirius quienes, justo ante sus ojos, se transformaron en un ciervo y un perro gigante, respectivamente; Peter no estaba a la vista, pero sí cruzó entre sus piernas una diminuta rata de campo, la cual le mordisqueó amistosamente el dobladillo de su pantalón.

Cerró ligeramente la puerta y siguió su camino. Pronto sus pies lo guiaron en dirección al Gran Salón y a la esquina donde había besado por primera vez a una chica: Susan Stevens, de Ravenclaw. Era un recuerdo vergonzoso, en realidad, al haber sido ambos tan inexpertos. Pero Susan siempre había sido amable, gentil y lo suficientemente discreta para no mencionar el incidente.

Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, Remus Lupin siguió caminando, sin saber exactamente a dónde quería dirigirse.

Sirius Black esperó despierto en su cama durante diez minutos luego de que Remus cerrara la puerta. Sabía que James fingía estar sumergido en un profundo sueño y sabía que Peter verdaderamente lo estaba. Si se era franco, estaba inseguro sobre dónde dirigirse, podría ir al aula del segundo piso donde había besado por primera vez a... ¿quién era? No, si no lograba recordar su nombre, entonces no había razón para ir allí.

Nada rompía aquel absoluto silencio hasta que, finalmente, James se levantó y salio por la misma puerta por la que, minutos antes, había salido su amigo. Sin embargo, Sirius se quedó en la cama, mirando al techo, perdido ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a un hogar? Él, que había podido salir resueltamente de la casa en la que había vivido por casi dieciséis años, se encontraba reacio a salir de la cama para despedir al colegio que lo había albergado por siete: los siete mejores años de su vida. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos ¿Cómo podría recorrer el castillo en sólo una noche? ¿Cómo podía bastarle sólo una noche para grabar en su memoria cada piedra, cada estatua, cada pintura, cada recoveco insignificante que hacía a Hogwarts?

Escuchó a Peter salir y se levantó de la cama. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la ventana y contempló el exterior ¿Recordaría la inmensidad del Bosque Prohibido dentro de dieciséis años? Miró a través de la ventana por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que, rápidamente, tomó una campera, pues la noche era fresca, y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

Simplemente el viaje le costaría una hora, y cuando observó su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 3:30 am. Agitado por el ejercicio, Sirius levantó la vista hacia el castillo. Desde donde se encontraba podía admirarlo en todo su esplendor: podía ver el contorno del castillo detrás del Lago, cuya superficie se mecía suavemente al compás de los movimientos del Calamar Gigante, y desde el cual siete años atrás había admirado el castillo por primera vez. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que entró a Hogwarts, hombro con hombro con aquel niño que, poco después, se convertiría en su hermano.

Y Sirius Black se quedó allí un largo tiempo, en silencio, despidiendo a su hogar.

James Potter y Lily Evans se encontraron en el armario de escobas del quinto piso. Él sonrió ampliamente al verla llegar, ella se ruborizó. Con una leve cortesía, James la invitó a ingresar y Lily aceptó. Una vez dentro se miraron a los ojos, con la misma pasión que lo habían hecho a principio de año. Él acarició con ternura el cabello rojizo de ella; ella reposó su rostro en su palma.

Allí se habían dicho "te amo" por primera vez. O, mejor dicho, James lo había dicho y Lily había respondido con un beso intenso y lleno de pasión. En esta ocasión no necesitaron decirse nada, tampoco hacer nada: simplemente se miraron a los ojos y, como lo hacen las verdaderas almas gemelas, se entendieron a la perfección sin palabras.

James miró los ojos de su compañera, y entendió que sólo quería ver esos ojos por el resto de su vida. Deseó que, al morir, sólo pudiera ver aquel destello verde esmeralda.

Lily miró los ojos de su compañero, y pensó que no le molestaría tener un pequeño Potter, en algún futuro, con aquel mismo cabello alborotado.

Peter Pettigrew entró al aula de Historia de la Magia poco después de haberla abandonado Remus. Al entrar lo sobrecogieron los recuerdos del esfuerzo de sus amigos al enseñarle transformaciones, recordó el brillo en el rostro de Remus cuando vio allí al perro, el ciervo y la rata, recordó cada risa y cada travesura.

Recordó el cruel humor de Sirius, al que había llegado a acostumbrarse con el tiempo; recordó la infinita paciencia de Remus para explicarle aquello que necesitaba; recordó aquella noche que había encontrado a James llorando la muerte de su madre y éste le había dicho que "era su orgullo tener al gran Peter Pettigrew como amigo".

Peter estaba agradecido de haber sido incluido en tan maravilloso grupo, quería profundamente a cada uno de ellos y esperaba que este día no fuera el último, sino el primero de un nuevo capítulo para los Merodeadores. Y qué mejor manera de empezar un nuevo capítulo, pensó, que yendo al lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Remus fue el primero en llegar y sentarse frente al enorme Sauce Boxeador, Peter fue quien le siguió y James y Sirius llegaron juntos.

Allí estaban los cuatro, mirándose frente a frente. Juntos se sentían invencibles, inmortales. Juntos eran los Merodeadores. En ese momento, lejos estaban las personas que serían en un futuro: lejos estaba en hombre que se entregaría por amor a su familia, lejos estaba el traidor que jamás quiso serlo, lejos estaba el hombre a quien habrían de encerrar tan joven que no lo dejarían ser hombre, lejos estaba el solitario hombre lobo que reencontraría el amor demasiado tarde.

Mientras el sol salía por entre las colinas, ellos todavía eran jóvenes, todavía estaban enamorados de la vida, aún eran rebeldes y soñadores, aún tenían un futuro, ya eran leyenda. Y lo seguían siendo cuando se subieron al tren que los alejaba de Hogwarts como todos los años, pero esta vez, para siempre.


End file.
